mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jawg
Jawg is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Mixels.com description The fiercely loyal and energetic leader of the Fang Gang, Jawg will stop at nothing to protect and help this quirky Mixel tribe. He's a bit of an animal, and won’t hesitate to bite intruders with those incredibly huge, fang-like teeth. Beware of Jawg! Alternative description Jawg is a fiercely loyal and animalistic Mixel and leads the Fang Gang. Nothing would stop him from protecting his tribe using his incredibly huge and indestructible teeth to bite the intruders. Personality Jawg is the epitome of a watchdog: loving to his friends, a menace to anyone who endangers them. Despite not having a heavy vocabulary, preferring to say only one word at a time and pant, bark, and laugh the rest of the time, Jawg is still a smart, if not animalistic Mixel. However, he does anger pretty easily, and is not above getting revenge when he feels wronged. Physical Appearance Jawg is mostly brown in color. He has prominent lips filled with long fangs. Two eyes rest on top of his head near a rectangular shape. His tongue is prominent and red. He has a rounded rectangular body with a darker brown section on top and rectangular shape on the sides. He has four grey legs with dark brown feet. A long dark grey tail with a brown tip is on his rear. Ability Jawg has large teeth that let him give a powerful bite. His tail can also be swung around like a whip. Biography Early life Little is known about Jawg's past. However, he managed to become the leader of the Fang Gang at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He went Snowboarding with Flain, Krader, Flurr, Kraw, and Slumbo once. He was teamed up with Slumbo, and the two of them Mixed to compete. ("Snow Half-Pipe") When Zaptor was preparing to eat a giant pile of Hamlogna Sandwiches, he walked in and ate all of them before Zaptor could eat a single bite. ("Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness") During a game of Log Toss with Chomly, the two of them accidentally hit Flain and Slumbo with their log, causing the two of them to burn their log in response. In retaliation, he followed his brother's idea to place a Cubit down and cause them to make a Murp, which they then used to continue their game. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, Gobba went in his place as representation of the Fang Gang for a Hamlogna Sandwich run. This ended up getting him Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, though he was later returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He managed to get trapped in slime by the Scorpi & Glurt Murp while in Mixel Park. ("Murp Romp") Set Information Jawg is released as one of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41514 and contains 61 pieces. Jawg's in-booklet code is LO1NG7OOTH, which is LongTooth when decoded. Trivia *His name is a play on the words "jaw" and "dog". ** He is so far the only known Mixel whose name begins with "J". *Like Glurt, he is very similar to a dog. **Another similarity is the fact that their feet are the exact same, but Glurt's are a different color. *He loves Hamlogna Sandwiches, similar to Zaptor. *He is the leader of the Fang Gang. **However in Epic Comedy Adventure, he is the only leader that didn't join the other leaders. Instead, it was Gobba. ***The reasoning for this is unknown. * The way his mouth is structured, Jawg should technically be unable to close his mouth. When he does, his bottom row of teeth seems to disappear to rectify this fact. *Usually, it only takes him a few seconds to eat a large amount of food. This means that he eats the most fastest out of all the Mixels.http://mixels.wikia.com/wiki/Hamlogna_Conveyer_Belt_Madness Jawg was seen eating the entire pile of Hamlogna Sandwiches before Zaptor managed to take a bite. * He is able to pick up heavy items. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Snow Half-Pipe *Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness *Fang Gang Log Toss *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (cameo) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Fang Gang Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Fangs Category:Speed Category:Brown Category:Eight teeth Category:Elemental Mouth Category:High-pitched voices Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Non jointed tails Category:More than two legs Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Dog like mixels Category:Shortest mixels Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches